


Don't Touch Them (LokixReader)

by alisonwashere



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, loki has a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisonwashere/pseuds/alisonwashere
Summary: You and Loki both have a child together who you both would die for. When Hela comes and threatens you both, Loki does the heartbreaking thing and leaves you both in Midgard.





	Don't Touch Them (LokixReader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically from my Tumblr (alisonwritesimagines). So follow me there if you like it! Also this is my first time posting on here so it's gonna get me a while to get used to this.

You were mad at Loki when Thor revealed that he was alive. You were convinced that he was dead and had to tell your daughter that he was going to be gone for a while. 

“My love, please talk to me,” Loki said. 

“No.”

“Why not?” He asked you. You ignored him as you stared outside the window. Your daughter was with Thor as you asked Thor to watch her as you were suppose to talk to Loki.

“My love. Please. I’m sorry for lying to you,” Loki said. 

“Lying to me? You lied to me, you lied to your daughter. How dare you,” You yelled.

“I know I made mistakes, but I’m here now. Isn’t that what matters?” Loki asks you. 

“Loki, you could’ve just told me the truth. I had to tell our daughter that you were going to be gone for a while,” You tell him.

“I was worried. You know how I am,” Loki said. 

“Confusing?” You asked.

“Yes. Y/N, I still love you and our daughter. Not a day goes by that I wish I could not turn into Odin and just be with you and Y/D/N,” Loki tells you.

“I was heartbroken when Thor told me you had died,” You tell him.

“I’m sorry I caused you so much pain,” Loki said, giving you a kiss.

As much as you were mad at him, you did miss his kisses. You wrapped your arms around him as you kissed back. The doors opened and you both look to see Thor walk over. 

“Y/N, I need Loki so we can find our father,” Thor tells you.

“Of course. However, I want to join you both. I want to make sure that Loki doesn’t pretend to die again,” You tell them.

“Of course.” 

The three of you walked out where your daughter runs up to you and Loki. Mostly up to Loki.

“Where are you going?” She asked.

“We need to go find Odin. Which means you need to stay here,” You tell her.

“I want to go with you,” She said. 

“Can she come with us?” Loki asks you. 

“Fine. We’re just getting Odin,” You tell him.

When all four of you were in Midgard, you wore a normal light pink dress with your hair in a bun. Something that looked normal. Loki was in an all black suit which made him look very handsome. Your daughter was in a pink skirt and black shirt along with some flats.

“I swear I left him right here,” Loki tells you and Thor.

“Here as in the building or on the sidewalk?” Thor asked him.

“Loki, look at what you’ve done,” You tell him in a slight annoyance. 

“Where are we?” Your daughter asks as she looks around.

“Earth. Somewhere we might move,” You said, muttering the last part. 

When you had gotten help from a man name Doctor Strange, who had similar abilities as you. The four of you went to Norway where you found Odin standing by the cliff. He was staring off in the land which made you look over at the boys.

“You two should go talk to him,” You say before walking off to another area with Y/D/N. 

As you watched your daughter wander around, you saw Odin turn into a golden dust that had flown off with the wind. You watched as something else appeared behind Thor and Loki. 

Loki looked over at you as you looked back at your daughter. She ran over towards you making you pick her up. You back up to the ocean where you looked down at the water. You looked back at the woman talking to Thor and Loki as she glanced over towards you.

“Should I start off with those two?” She asked them.

“You can take over Asgard, beat me, or try to kill us, but don’t touch them,” Loki said. 

“Or what?” Hela said. 

“Y/N, go!” Loki said. 

“What about you?” You asked him.

“Just go,” Loki said. You jumped off the cliff and landed in the new Avengers building in Upstate New York.

“Y/N?” Tony asked confused.

“Tony, Y/D/N and I need to stay here for a bit,” You tell him.

“Is something wrong?” Tony asks you.

“It’s a long story,” You tell him.

“Of course. Let me show you to your room,” Tony said. You nodded before following him.

“Tony, can you watch Y/D/N for a quick moment?” You ask him.

“Where are you going?” Tony asked. 

“To find my husband,” You tell him.

“Mommy, where are you going?” Y/D/N asked. 

“To find your father and uncle,” You tell him.

“Thor was here?” Tony asked. 

“Long story,” You tell him before transporting back to Norway. 

When you made it back to where you were, no one was there to be seen. 

“Loki? Thor?” You called out. You looked around before looking up.

“Bring me back!” You called out. Nothing happened making you confused. 

Loki stared outside the window that overlooked part of Sakaar. He looked down at the wedding ring on his finger before letting out a long sigh.

“I promise, I’ll come back to you, Y/N. I promise to come back for the both of you,” He says as he looked back out.


End file.
